Two Is Better Than One
by slightlysmall
Summary: A series of five drabbles that follow Ron and Hermione throughout their relationship. In chronological order, same universe. Their relationship starts slightly earlier than is canon. For HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabble challenge.
1. Subtle

**A/N: I don't own anything. 100-word drabbles for HedwigBlacks Romantic Drabble challenge. For this one I used the prompt "Subtle" and the quote "Anything simple always interests me" by David Hockney.**

Ron was never very subtle. Jealous looks when she was with anyone else. Always near, always protective. He didn't deserve her, Lavender said. (Ulterior motive?) She needed a Ravenclaw. Someone with at least half her wit. But she was smart enough for both of them. And something simple was attractive, a way to know she was worth something to someone.

One day, as she sat correcting his homework, he was sitting close as always and she could feel his heart beating in his wrist. They were alone. She didn't think, just turned to him, pressed her lips to his mid-word.


	2. Secret

**A/N: I don't own anything. 100-word drabbles for HedwigBlacks Romantic Drabble challenge. For this one I used the quote "Love ceases to be a pleasure when it ceases to be a secret" by Aphra Behn.**

"Oh- er- sorry." Harry shrugged, took Ginny's hand, closed the door, and walked away.

Hermione pulled back from Ron, embarrassed, and chased them. "You're not mad?"

"Been expecting it since third year."

Ron joined her. "Ignore them; come back!"

"Seriously Ron, is that all you think about?"

"Only when you look like that."

"Ron, I love you. But it's not as much fun when it's not a secret. Later maybe?"

"Please stay."

His lips over hers, seductive. Her arms around his neck, his hands in her hair. Closed the door, breathed heavily. Maybe not happily-ever-after, but definitely happy right now.


	3. Library

**A/N: I don't own anything. 100-word drabbles for HedwigBlacks Romantic Drabble challenge. For this one I used the prompt "library" and the anonymous quote " You've learned something. That always feels at first as though you have lost something."**

Side by side, secluded in the library, poring over books. The theories for vanishing spells were complex, and McGonagall was thorough in her exams. Even Hermione was feeling nervous. She fluttered, muttering to herself to try and remember even half the theories she needed to. Next to her, Ron's hair was brushing against the book as he leaned closely to read. He suddenly sat up. "Oh! I think I understand now! About how vanished objects go into non-being." Then, a defeated sigh.

Hermione turned to comfort him. "You've learned something, That always feels at first like you have lost something."


	4. Painfully Perfect

**A/N: I don't own anything. 100-word drabbles for HedwigBlacks Romantic Drabble challenge. For this one I used the prompt "pain" and the quote "Every act of creation is first an act of destruction" by Pablo Picasso.**

Perfect. Everything went perfectly. Perfect dress, perfect ceremony, perfect kiss, even perfect hair. So why did she feel like something was ending? It was more like the end of Miss Hermione Granger than the beginning of Mrs. Hermione Weasley, and that was painful.

Then her husband (her husband!) came beside her. Held her. Kissed her. "Ron, I feel like I lost me when I married you. I'm sorry."

"Every act of creation is first an act of destruction. I promise you, one day you will look back and see this was a beginning."

They kissed, and their kisses grew deeper.


	5. Family

**A/N: I don't own anything. 100-word drabbles for HedwigBlacks Romantic Drabble challenge. For this one I used the prompt "whistle" and the quote "The family is one of nature's masterpieces" by George Santayana.**

The kettle whistled and Hermione poured cups of tea for her best friends. They sat together and shared small talk in a way that had come to define their post-war lives as family. Rose and Albus played quietly at their feet as they discussed Quidditch, the ministry, their children. Ron, having finished telling an exaggerated tale of Aragog and the Forbidden Forest to James, joined them, wrapped his arms around his wife, smiled at her rounded belly. Hermione kissed him gently, happily. Hermione was wonderstruck as she watched their everyday lives unfolding. Family, she thought, is one of nature's masterpieces.


End file.
